The path of love
by Alce-Eruantale
Summary: An elf maiden living near Mirkwood is betrothed to an elf lord she has never met, but her father won't her marry the one she truly loves.


**Disclaimer: Lord of the rings is not mine! However Lavinia and Atherol are.**

**AN- As far as i know this isn't a mary-sue, could be wrong so let me know if it starts to look like one.**

**Chapter one**

A weeping willow situated alongside a gurgling stream, its waters steadily flowing and unhindered by the deep seated rocks, worn smooth over time by the waters gentle caress. In its sparkling surface the azure sky was reflected, and the suns early rays danced merrily, causing a mesmeric array of light and shadow to play among the emerald blades of grass.

The great limbs of the willow rustled gently in the light breeze, adding it's melody to that of the birds and the gurgling brook.

Hidden beneath the boughs of the great tree, a young lady laid. Strands of auburn hair frolicked in the wind and her delicate fingers traced the velvety petals of a flower absentmindedly. The young lady was humming a song from her childhood, one that she had long forgotten the words to. However her thoughts were not on her tranquil setting, but on her verboten love.

She was however abruptly disconnected from her thoughts by the sound of running footsteps, before a young and over zealous youth burst into the small haven. There was a great ruckus as the previously roosting birds abruptly took flight, their wings beating against the thick and numerous leaves of the tree in their anxiousness to escape danger, and then soaring gracefully into the distance, and just as swiftly as the cacophony started, it stopped. A few stray leaves and feathers floated carelessly to the ground and the peace was resumed.

"Lavinia!" the youth bellowed, his eager feet heedlessly treading over the previously undisturbed daisy patches, and flattening the luscious green grass.

The young lady known as Lavinia rolled her eyes at the racket her younger brother was making, and hauling herself up from the ground ducked under the branches of the willow to meet her brother.

"There you are! Mother sent me, she says that you are to stop your brooding and come assist her in the preparations for this evening's meal."

"Well you needn't bother to have come, Atherol for I am not planning to attend evening meal, nor assist in it." Lavinia stated in a decisive tone, daring anyone to argue the point with her. Atherol opened his mouth to persuade her otherwise but upon seeing her scowl he quickly decided better of it.

"Mother shall not be best pleased, but I will inform her of your decision if you so wish it." Announced Atherol cautiously. His sister did not lose her temper easily but when she did; it was more colourful than the vermilion dress the elf maiden currently adorned.

There was a brief silence between the two, as Lavinia looked out over the vast meadows, a hare could be seen grazing in the near distance and behind it a vast expanse of forest just visable with the naked eye. Yet although she was staring directly at it, her eyes were unseeing.

"Do you think she shall be angry?" the question was asked so innocently, and at that moment the head strong young woman seemed almost childlike, turning her captivating viridian eyes upon her brother.

"Not as angry as father shall be, you know how much he wants this, you are the eldest, and cannot avoid marriage forever. Tonight dearest sister you are to meet your betrothed, this marriage will go ahead with your consent or not."

Lavinia's eyes hardened once again, and a look of determination set upon her fair face. "There is always hope that - "

"Is it not always said that hope is merely denial of the inevitable?" Atherol interrupted, he was trying to help, to reassure his sister, but knew that he was of little use.

"Indeed it is said" Lavinia nodded dejectedly, but then smiled fondly at the youth, "you are wise beyond your years, dweller of the spring farm." She laughed when her brother went beetroot red as the meaning of his name was said aloud, although it had to be said that the name was fitting considering where the family lived; close to the spring which ran but a few miles from their cottage.

"Well what think you? That perhaps I should brave this dinner I am supposed to attend?" Lavinia gave a hesitant smile, but her voice held a note of question, uncertainty.

Atherol's dark hair bounced upon his head as he nodded, 'Come I have bought the horses along, so as to save our feet the journey home, not that I knew you were going to come back with me or anything, after all common sense never was something you possessed much of….'

Atherol's eyes crinkled at the corners as a wide grin plastered itself across his face.

'Why you little….!'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**This is my first story so please review, even if you didnt like it let me know what/how to improve, constructive criticism is very welcome, but so are quick notes to let me know you arereading! The chapters will get longer i promise, i just want to see how many are reading first. SO REVIEW!!!**


End file.
